


It's an Institute

by bold_seer



Category: Wedding Wars (2006)
Genre: Banter, Canon Gay Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon, Same-Sex Marriage, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shel is gesturing wildly with the paper in his hand and a triumphant look on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's an Institute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alianora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/gifts).



> A Yuletide treat for alianora, who likes banter.

“This –” Shel is gesturing wildly, with the paper in his hand ( _Same-sex Marriage in Maine – Reality Before the New Year_ ) and a triumphant look on his face. “Is a sign. The bouquet?” He throws the paper on the dining table, right in front of Ted and his cup of coffee, and his hands in the air.  
“Was a sign.”

“Shel, you’re an atheist. By definition, you don’t believe in a higher entity or entities – or their signs.”

“And you’re lousy at sports and if Maggie’d thrown an elephant at you – you here, elephant there. In the _lake_.” He gives Ted one of his disappointed _Why are you doing that thing that is making me sad?_ puppy dog looks that are about ten times more effective than the disapproval of any judge.

“This isn’t a courtroom, Ted. I don’t need to defend my opinions or beliefs or rights. Especially not from you. And you don’t need to pick them apart.”

Guilty as charged. “It’s a big commitment. It’s not something I want do just because I can.”

“I don’t want to do it _just because I can_. I’m committed! I want to get married. To the man I happen to love, even though he rivals my brother – love you too, Ben – in stubbornness.”

“No, you’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Ben and Maggie got married six years ago,” Shel says with a pout. “A long time to wait.”

“Been worth it.” Ted smiles soothingly. “Look, you single-handedly started a statewide movement, which grew into a nationwide phenomenon, which gained a worthwhile cause a lot of positive attention.”

“Because I was angry at my brother.”

“Because you felt it was the right thing to do. That’s what I love about you. You feel something’s unjust – and you act. I’m more of a think-it-over kind of guy. That’s what you love about me.”

“I do.”

“Shel –”

“Would being married to me be so bad?”

“Maybe I don’t want you to grow bored and file for a divorce. I’m pretty boring compared to the Gay Strike Guy.”

“Sure, with a boring sense of humour. Unlike his boyfriend, who likes to be embarrassing in front of important legal people.”

“I think Judge Smith has already forgotten about you asking if he’s a punch clock homophobe and gets the evenings and weekends off.” At least he hadn't punched him.

“He was jerk.”

“He is a jerk. But okay.” They _can_ do this, right? Shel’s ready. He’s ready? “Let’s do it.”

“Is _that_ your proposal?”

“Didn’t you propose already?”

“Not officially!” Shel looks like every holiday for a year has suddenly been cancelled. “I’d make you go down on one knee, but – oh.”

“I love you.” Ted’s knees will hate him later, but some things require a sacrifice or two. “So, will you marry me? I can offer you, um, the ear of a coffee cup as a token. Wait, it’s still got –”

With a sad look, he watches coffee drip down on his suit.

(But in the end, Ted Moore did become Shel Grandy’s husband. 

His loving, but long-suffering husband.)


End file.
